M&M
by CrazyFictionLove
Summary: Mila Lodge is always in her sister's shadow, until one night she meets Malachai a man working for her father. He sees her for who she truly is, a badass 16 year old.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Mila had ever met Malachai was when her father, Hiram Lodge had hosted a dinner with all of Riverdales North and South Side drug trade kingpins. Malachai, being the leader of The Ghoulies, the most ruthless gang in the southside, had sat right beside Hermione, who sat on the left side of Hiram, on the right was Veronica, and then Mila. Malachai stared at her allight long, she was 16, her sister 18 and Malachai 19. From the Lodge's past life in New York was the St Clair's, their eldest son Nick was Mila's ex boyfriend, he had noticed Malachai's stares all night. Penelope and Claudius Blossom were also there along with, some of Hiram's Italian Mob friends. All of the guests had left except for Malachai, he was just about to go as Hiram called him into his study. Mila had started her bedtime routine. Go pray with her mother and sister, go to the bathroom to wash off her makeup and brush out her dark chestnut coloured hair, then to put on her lavender coloured silk pyjama top, accompanied by the silk booty shorts, as she brushed her teeth she remembered that she would need to go into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. As she bent over to get the jug of water she heard the door of her father's study open up followed by a goodbye. She heard the doors close again, meaning her father was still inside the study. She closed the fridge door and let out a yelp of surprise, Malachai was standing right there.

"You're Mila right?" he asked flirtatiously. She could only nod, she straightened her back out and nervously pulled her hair to her shoulder.

"Can you talk?" he asked "you were silent during dinner."

"Um, yeah, hi, sorry." she said disorientedly. She tried not to stare at him, his diamond studded cross pendant dangling over his tan chest, with his exposed tan 6 pack, covered by flannel, not a single button done up, a leather jacket overtop,black, ripped skinny jeans, and his white converse.

"Are you done staring?" He asked, a smug grin on his face. A rose coloured blush etched itself onto her cheeks, she turned around opened a cupboard trying to reach a glass, a much taller arm reached and got one for her.

"Here you go, sweetheart." He said seductively, confused Mila filled up her glass of water, as she was pouring the water she felt two strong hands grip her waist, she could feel his breath on her shoulders.

"Bye babydoll." he whispered, his lips grazed her ear. Confused and turned on Mila went to bed.

**I wrote this at 1 am and want to ****continue****, so um tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Malachai was laying in his bed, in the House of the Dead, his warehouse where he made the Jingle Jangle, a drug that had spread its way through the Southsideand was now spreading through the Northside like a wildfire. He layed in the dark of his room, something he had done for many years now, but this time his mind was plagued by Hiram's daughter, Mila. All of the boys had preferred Veronica but he was different. The way her long dark chestnut hair, framed her beautiful face, with hazel eyes, dark red lips, light makeup, and long lashes. His mind wandered to the conversation with Hiram in his study.

" I saw the way you were looking at Mila, her family may be involved in the life of crime, but I sure as hell don't want her to be. She is my pride and joy. If I find out you two have been together behind my back, you're out," Hiram put forcefulness on the word out. "Do I make myself clear"

"Crystal" Malachai replied through clenched teeth. Hiram opened the study door and they exchanged goodbyes. As Malachai was shutting the door he saw Mila's ass, poking out from the refrigerator. Part of her cheeks were just peaking through the stretchy, lavender material. Malachai has never really liked rules, he liked to push the limits, a little flirting never hurt anyone. He quietly walked over there. He stood behind the fridge, earning a yelp from her when she closed the fridge door. He asked if she was Mila even though he already knew. She nodded and he used his pick up line for when girls were too nervous to talk. She was eyeing him up and down, deciding if she liked what he saw. She immediately got embarrassed a cute blush released onto her cheeks. She turned, trying to reach the glass she needed for her water. He took a step forward and aw her struggling, he decided to help her out. After a few more remarks he left. He cleared his mind and tried to sleep. Normally after seeing someone and him feeling like this he would jerk off, it did the job, but Mila, she felt special.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review xx


	3. Chapter 3

Mila awoke the next morning, it was a Saturday so that meant breakfast at Pop's ChockLit Shoppe with her two best friends, Ellie Cooper, and Tilly Blossom. She rose out of bed with a yawn, sitting up for a few moments before going to her closet to pick her outfit, she checked the weather, 15 and some clouds, typical May Riverdale weather. She decided on wearing a pair of black lululemon tights, with an oversized Yankees jersey, she threw her hair up into a messy bun, and only put on concealer, mascara, and some lip balm. She popped her birth control pill and downed some water. She walked out of expecting her to be the only one awake at 8:30 but instead she was met by Veronica sitting at the dining room table reading the Riverdale Register.

"Good morning, M." Veronica said not looking up from the paper.

"Morning, V" Mila said, grabbing an apple carrot juice. Mila opened up her phone to scroll through instagram.

"Archie and I are going on a breaky date to Pop's we can give you a ride." Veronica said.

"Sounds great." Mila said, rolling her eyes. Things with Veronica and her mother had been rough, ever since her father came out of jail, he, Veronica and Hermione had been getting in lots of fights over the family business. Mila knew what her family had been doing with their careers, it wasn't a secret but she wasn't involved in the family business. They didn't tell her anything except the basic details. 'Be on your best behaviour, this family will bring in millions with the drug trade. 'Don't talk about the family drama in front of the company' 'Don't discuss this family. They're enemies' Mila was sick of it and now Veronica was acting bitchier than normal, so Mila decided she would play that game as well. Sure V had more friends, popularity and a boyfriend, but Mila was the proclaimed prettier one she was just more shy, she stuck with her small circle of friends.

Malachai woke up to the sound of cars screeching away from the warehouse. He assumed that his right hand man Ryder was going to get more supplies. He hauled himself out of his bed and got dressed. He went to the rundown kitchen area that included a fridge, a microwave,a sink and two hot plates. The eighteen ghoulies that lived in the warehouse and yet none could cook. Malachai grabbed a pot and filled it with water, once it boiled he dumped three boxes of KD in there. When is it was all done he yelled "FOOD". He thought about Mila, and by the time he was out of his daydream all of the macaroni was gone. "What the fuck guys! I'm going to Pops." Malachai slammed the door of the warehouse behind him. He hopped into his truck the 'Flaming Hot Girl' it was a cherry red older truck. He made the turn for Pops, it was the only place on the Northside that would allow Ghoulies. As he jumped out of the truck he saw someone familiar in the window it was Mila! She was all alone. He confidently strode into the building, he winked at Mila as she looked up from her phone, an aggressive, playful smirk dangled on his lips. He looked away, she was visibly pissed.

"Hey Pops- can you make my order to go?" she asked.

"Of course Mila." Pops replied. Malachai was confused, she looked at her phone one more time before sighing, frustrated.

"Mila, why are you getting your order to go?" Mila didn't answer her sister. Instead, she turned to Malachai.

"Wanna take me somewhere?" Mila asked Malachai.

"Why not." He shrugged, even though on the inside he was happy. They left Pop's with her order and two forks. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Lovers lane." she replied boldly.

"Woah, don't you think it's too early to do that?" He said climbing into the truck.

"OhMyGod, dipshit, we're going because it's never busy during the day, and I'm hungry and can't deal with any people!" she yelled. He liked the spark in her, she wasn't pretending because he was king of the Ghoulies. They drove in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Malachai got the idea to turn on the radio, Thunderstruck by AC/DC came on, Mila bobbed her head to the song. Malachai turned the radio off as they pulled into lovers lane.

"Why did you not answer your sister back at Pop's?" he asked

"Because she's a bitch." Mila answered, with cheesy scrambled eggs in her mouth. She saw the way Malachai was looking at the food, he was starving, she silently handed him a fork and she handed him the box. "Here have the rest." she said.

"Thanks." he replied. They sat there and watched the gorgeous landscape before them. She looked over at him. He had a piece of egg on his chin. She tried to pick it off but when he saw her hand he grabbed her wrist. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he asked with anger in his voice. He dropped her wrist.

"Um, you had egg on your face, sorry." she opened the truck door, and tried to go.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked

"I'm going?" she responded but it sounded more like a question, she started walking.

"Come back, at least let me drive you home."

"Nope, I'm good." she replied, still walking. He ran after her.

"Look out!" He called, but it was to late, she had tripped over a stump.

"Fuck!" she yelled. He went over and picked her up.

"C'mon just let me drive you home." he asked quietly.

"I'm not going home." he didn't reply they just stared at each other in the eyes, she made the first move, she put her hand around his face, wiping away the egg that was there, she grinned at him. He leaned in closer, she pulled his face into hers, their lips melted together, within a few seconds their tongues were already battling for dominance, he won though. As they continued to makeout, he picked her up, her butt could feel his boner, his dick felt huge. She moaned into his mouth. For a second she contemplated fucking him right in his truck. He brought her over to the passenger side, the door was already open, he set her on the seat and pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing that was great but I was just wondering if you wanted to um…" he trailed off.

"Not this time, lets just keep doing that." she pulled him towards her again. Their lips crashed. She wasted no time snaking her tongue in his mouth and taking control. As much as Malachai liked it she needed to learn you don't control the Ghoulie King. He pressed into her. She felt his erection again but his time it hit the right spot. She gasped, this was his moment, he regained control, he pressed in again, this time earning a moan from her, he liked how loud she was, he could just picture her in bed. After continuing for a few more minutes, Mila pulled away.

"We should stop, we don't even know each other." she said.

"But that's part of the fun," he took a deep breath, his eyes turned serious "your dad told me last night to stay away from you." she let out a deep sigh.

"Fuck him" she said, she ran her faingers through his black hair. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your hot." he smiled.

"Charming," she said sarcastically. She traced her finger down the middle line of his abs. "I'm so fucking tired." she stated.

"Let's get you home then." he said. She pouted.

"Okay." she sighed. She turned herself over in the passenger seat and he climbed into the drivers side. He started up the truck and revved the engine. It was a smooth ride back to her apartment, they didn't talk really at all, Guns N Roses, Metallica and AC/DC blared on the ride home. As they stopped in front of her building he kissed her.

"Don't tempt me." she smirked.

"I was just being nice," she got out of the truck and shut her door he rolled the window down. "Bye sexy bitch." she flipped him off and he sped down the road.

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: graphic sex scene! (u have been warned)

Also this is a really lone chapter so enjoy :)

* * *

That night Mila could not stop thinking about Malachai, she wanted more, she knew she did. She was laying in bed it was only 10:30 but she had told her mom she had a headache, so Hermione sent Mila to bed. Mila could hear whispers outside, it was her mother, father and Veronica.

"Riverdale is the now SoDale is the future." Hiram said.

"What exactly does that mean, Daddy?" Veronica asked. Hermione cut in.

"We as a family, are going to change Riverdale. Put in a prison, that is a front for Ghoulies to make drugs. Add housing, stores."

"So basically we are ruining Riverdale and everything it stands for?" Veronica asked blandly.

"No, mija. Think of it as a- reinvention." he said. They continued to whisper words Mila couldn't make out. She gave up and thought about Malachai, how soft his lips were, his chest, and- lower down. But then she thought about how her dad wouldn't allow them to be together. She was already planning when she would she him again. She knew her dad was planning another dinner, but she didn't know when, and she couldn't wait to see Malachai.

***A few days later***

Malachai woke up-it was the third day in a row he woke up with a boner. Obviously because of the dreams he had been having about Mila. He pictured her laying on his bed, naked, her large tits, placed on her chest perfectly, her pussy freshly shaven. He was just drilling into her. He decided to have a shower it always seemed to calm his situation down. After that he went for a drive thinking about her again and more specifically her body, she was only 5'4 and he was a towering 6'0, the way she was curvy, thick thighs but a flat stomach, and C cup boobs. He imagined being the one to please that body. The way her long hair looked in a messy bun was intoxicating. Her hazel eyes gazed at his dark brown eyes. He snapped back into reality and realized his hands had taken him to the Lodge's apartment. He found himself walking in. he checked in with Andre saying he was going to have a meeting with Hiram. He went into the elevator. Malachai never got nervous he was a badass stud, but something about Mila made him second guess himself. He knocked on their front door.

"Hello?" Mila answered, opening the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Came back for more did ya?" she asked a smirk on her face. He looked her up and down, she was wearing an NYU sweater, black ripped jeans and her hair was in a high ponytail, she was wearing wide framed reading glasses.

"I guess you could say that." he said returning the smile. She yanked his arm in.

"Quiet, my dads in his study." she spoke quietly.

"Mila, who's there?" Hiram called from his locked study.

"No one just a prank." she lied. She opened up her bedroom door and Malachai saw it. The quiet white walls with one in a pale lavender shade, a bed was straight ahead, to the right was a white nightstand with a lamp, a glass of water, and the poetry book 'The Princess Saves Herself in This One' by Amanda Lovelace, fitting Malachai thought to himself. Under the nightstand was a small shelf, filled with poetry books, John Keats, Rupi Kaur, Amanda Lovelace, and others. There was a window with soft lavender curtains, and white blinds. The bed had a white extravagant headboard, fitting a queen sized bed, with lavender silk sheets, a white comforter, white pillows, with a fuzzy lavender throw pillow, at the end of the bed was a lavender throw blanket. Right beside the bed on the other side was another nightstand but this one had 2 drawers, the top one was locked. To the left, was a walk in closet and a door, leading to the bathroom, and a vanity with makeup on it and a pack of pills, he assumed that it was birth control. There were various photos of her, friends, and family sprinkled through the room.

"Are you done staring?" she asked him, like how he asked her after the first time they met.

"You are so hot." he walked towards her. He placed his hand on her cheek, he pulled her into a hot kiss. She pulled away after a few moments.

"Gimme a second." she smirked. She opened her door and left, she came back after a few moments with a beats speaker in her hand, she took her phone off the vanity and connected it to the speaker, she played an old rock playlist and blasted it. She poked her head out the door, "Dad, I'm doing homework don't bug me for like an hour and a half!" she yelled.

"Damn an hour and a half." Malachai smirked.

"Get on the bed." she demanded.

"Your hot when your bossy." he stated, and laid down. She pulled off her black jeans, revealing she was wearing an army green stretchy material thong. Malachai checked out her ass, she was thicc. She climbed on top of him, grinding on his jeans, his cock was getting hard. She was straddling him now. She kissed him soft, then their lips parted and their tongues battled for dominance, deepening the kiss. The song switched to 'Paradise City' played by Guns N Roses. His hands were placed on her hips, her right hand was on his jaw, her left hand was up his shirt, her finger circling his abs. They pulled away to catch their breaths, she immediately started undoing his jeans, his underwear was like a tent, while she was doing this he was pulling off his shirt.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, talking about taking his underwear off.

"Yes." he breathed out. She pulled them revealing his 9 inch dick, it was hard, she didn't need to jerk him off at all to get him fully hard.

"Do you want to use a condom? I'm on the pill." she said.

"Hell no, it would be a crime to not cum inside you." he stated. She giggled. She started kissing him again, he started pulling off her sweatshirt, they only pulled away for him to get it off, revealing that she only had a bra on underneath. It matched the panties, stretchy, green, and pushing up her tits. He undid the clasp on her bra, she leaned forward and started kissing his neck. He pulled off her bra, she started grinding against his dick, teasing him, he groaned.

"Stop teasing. Nobody likes a tease." he grunted out.

"Everybody likes a tease," she giggled. He grabbed her ass and flipped her over, "hey!" she whined. He chuckled, he hooked his fingers around her underwear and ripped them off. He kissed, sucked and nibbled on her neck, leaving a mark, she arched her back in pleasure, he took that moment to stick two fingers inside her, she gasped and rode his fingers. He moved from her neck to her right boob, he latched his lips on it, he bit down on it earning a moan from her, he used his left hand to pinch, pull, and play with her nipple on the left boob. He took off his lips from her nipple and moved them back to her neck, but in a new spot, he released his fingers from her pussy and took off his finger from her other nipple. Instead he slid his dick in. She moaned loudly from his dick stretching out her vagina. He began pumping, slowly at first, but then he sped up, pushing it, hitting her g-spot, he began touching her clit, massaging it then applying pressure. She was gasping and moaning a lot now, hopefully the music was loud enough that Hiram couldn't hear them, Hermione was out, Veronica was with Archie, Hiram was their biggest problem.

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum." she moaned. He sped up pumping in and out, she moaned and arched her back letting Malachai know Mila was about to cum. She almost screamed when it happened, Malachai came with her, they both released loud sighs after coming down from their high. "Next time we try a different position." she sighed out.

"Next time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean if you want that." she retracted.

"Hell yeah." he said. She smiled a wide grin. She turned over, he turned with her they were naked spooning. He left a trail of kisses down her spine.

"Wow, you can be sweet when you want to be." she said.

"Don't get used to it," he said. "I should probably go." she frowned.

"Yeah I guess." she said sadly.

"I'll be back. What's your number." he asked.

"646-555-9863." she replied. Mila snuck Malachai out of the apartment after he got dressed. She released a sigh.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading - leave a review xx


	5. Chapter 5

Mila laid in her bed, 10:30 in the morning on Monday, her parents didn't care, she had a 3.7 GPA, she was fine. From her stomach to her ankles she was in pain, it wasn't a bad pain, but it was uncomfortable, normally Mila would have sex every weekend, at parties, but now she was feeling anti social, and now she had feelings for someone. Malachai drove around the Southside making deliveries of Jingle Jangle with the Flaming Cherry Mama, he had 3 more boxes to go, one to Penelope, Hiram, and to a 'candy' store. Malachai, felt as if he was on cloud 9, he had a hot hookup, money was flowing in for the Ghoulies, and the Cherry Mama just got a new paint job. They didn't see each other for the next few days, Mila went to school Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, but she was growing hornier and hornier each day. She tried to use her vibrator in the shower, but that didn't work, she needed the real thing. On Thursday her father announced they were going to have a dinner party, same guests and at the same time, Mila was ecstatic, Malachai was also very excited but he reminded himself to be cool and on his best behaviour. Malachai decided on wearing the signature cross pendant, a black ad white, vertically striped shirt, this time the bottom 3 buttons were done up, he went with black ripped skinny jeans, and white hightop converse. Mila wore a mauve dress, it was very tight and hugged her curves, she wore a long silver pendant necklace with it, she wet with silver stilettos for the look, her hair was loosely curled, she had light makeup on with bronzer, falsies, and a dark nude lip. Her look was complete, when Malachai saw her she wanted his jaw to drop, but figuratively so then her father didn't get mad. Mila and Malachai were making plans for him to call her in between dessert, she would say it's Tilly, and she would go to her room, Malachai would meet her in the washroom, just in time for a quick makeout session. Mila was ready for the first guests, Penelope and Claudius, then the mobsters, and finally Malachai.

"I would like to propose a toast, to the future of Riverdale," Everyone raised their glasses of champagne. "May it rest in peace." Hiram chuckled.

"Here, here!" Claudius called, everyone clinked their glasses. Malachai and Mila snaked a look at eachother, the appetizers came out, cauliflower, squash, and 3 cheese soup. Everyone enjoyed it, making small talk with one another, there was supposed to be a meeting with Hiram and the hoodlums in his study after dessert. Everyone had finished, and the entree came out. Lamb chops, on a bed of steamed greens, and a honey garlic sauce. The small talk continued, talking about cars, each other's interests, for a moment Mila forgot she was in a room with criminals, she had even forgotten about the plan until her phone started ringing.

"Oh, Tilly is calling I should take this." Mila fibbed.

"Why is my delinquent daughter calling you?" Penelope questioned, Mila decided to ignore, pretending that she had answered the phone.

"I need to use your washroom, where is it Hiram?" Malachai asked a few minutes later.

"Straight ahead." Hiram replied, nonchalantly. Malachai stalked off. He opened the bathroom door, Mila was waiting there beside the door, out of sight, she jumped into his arms.

"Fuck, you look so hot tonight." Malachai said.

"Thanks daddy, you don't look so bad yourself." she replied.

"Daddy eh? That's a new one. I like it." he said. Their lips crashed together, his dick was getting hard and her pussy was already dripping.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mila started, "I want you to sneak in tonight, you know how to climb a rope right?" she asked.

"Hell yeah." he replied "but won't your parents hear us?"

"No my dads study is in between my room and theirs, I just have to make sure I don't scream." she smirked at him.

"Will Veronica hear us?"

"No we have the closets and bathrooms between us." she grinned.

"Perfect" he said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review - xx**


	6. Chapter 6

****graphic sex scene****

* * *

Malachai came out of the washroom first, about 4 mins later Mila came out of her room.

"Sorry, Tilly didn't get the English homework so I had to send it to her." Mila smoothly lied.

"That's fine dessert was just about to come out. Mini chocolate lava cakes for everyone." Hiram replied. The lava cakes were amazing. As soon a dessert was done, Hiram and the crime organizers went to his study, Hermione went to take a shower, and Veronica went to meet with the core 4. So Mila went to her room, to pick out the bra and panties she was gonna wear for Malachai, after twenty minutes she decided on a lacy dark blue thong, with the matching lacy push up bra, not that she needed the push-up though. She put them on and then put on a silver nightgown. She went into her washroom and brushed out her curls, she put on some perfume, tore off her lashes and put on mascara, then she wiped off the lipstick and replaced it with peppermint chapstick. She was okay with her and Malachai being hookups only but in the future she wanted a relationship, she started to catch feelings. It was 9pm, the meeting would wrap up soon. Mila decided to read her book, after reading for 20 mins the meeting finished. Malachai was going to park his truck a block away and she was going to have a rope dangling from her window, he was going to climb up it and then the magic would happen. 15 minutes later Mila saw Malachai was climbing up the rope, she quickly tore off her nightgown, so when Malachai came in the first thing he saw was her body. He came into the room, he took one look at her and his jaw dropped.

"Wow that good huh?" she asked "I think I see some drool." she teased. She walked towards him her one hand rested on top of his shoulder, the other one on his pec, she went on her tippy toes just for him to hear her soft whisper.

"Be as rough with me tonight as you want." he smirked.

"I can do that baby girl." he said, he placed his hands on her butt, he pinched and massaged her asscheeks. She let out a soft moan, he picked her up so her wet center was just to the right of his boner, he started kissing her neck, lightly nipping, he pulled back. "I see my marks are gone, guess I'll have to make more." he continued, biting, and sucking on her neck, until she started grinding on him, a sign that she wanted more. He set her to the ground, she undid the buttons on his shirt and he worked on getting his pants down, his dick was semi hard, she made him lie down again this time to jerk him off, she straddled his thighs, she started stroking his dick, she could feel all of the blood rushing. She grabbed his cock with her and started moving her hand up and down, he let a groan escape from his lips showing that he liked it. She slowly took off her bra, and panties, he gasped, he grabbed her tits and began to knead them, he used his thumb and index finger to play with her nipples, she began to softly moan.

"Bottom or top?" he asked

"Whatever you want." she replied. He flipped her to bottom and without warning plowed into her, her eyes almost popped out of her head. But soon the pain turned to pleasure, he was grunting, she was moaning and groaning, he pulled out quickly, she was surprised. He grabbed her legs and swung one over each shoulder, he began to eat her out, he pushed his tongue in and out of her cunt, and when she would close her eyes he would bite her clit, is sent tiny volts of electricity through her body, everytime it brought her closer and closer to climax. Stuck his tongue in deeper, and deeper. 'Daddy, I'm gonna cum." on final bite at the clit, and she spilled, he tasted all of her juices, as she was coming down he dropped her legs and started repeating everything he did to her neck, she started, touching her nipples, to the point that he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. At first she was surprised, but the more time passed the more she liked it. After a few minutes of making hickeys he went back to lining himself up and pushing, deeper and deeper until he ran out of cock to push, she was moaning like crazy, wanting to be filled up with his cum. She was rocking her hips, he was pushing hard, with her wrists above her head. Mila realized she liked this, and that Malachai needed to get his anger out. Of course she would stop it if he got too rough, and she trusted him to stop, she gasped, and slowed down her rocking, her started pinching and massaging her clit, speeding up her process. With one final moan she came, he came soon after, Mila was filled up, Malachai was empty and they were finished, he rolled off of her, let go of her wrists, and laid beside her. They were content like that for a few minutes, they were breathing heavily for a few minutes, looking at the ceiling.

"Holy shit," she finally breathed out. "You are good at that."

"You're not too bad yourself." he said, she blushed. She looked at the time, 10:20 pm.

"We have more time." she said.

"Up for round 2?" he asked.

"Only if you are." she winked. He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her and flipped her up so she was straddling him, she got off, he frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stand up." she said firmly. He cocked an eyebrow, but did as he was told. She smirked and got on her knees. Malachai was surprised. She started to jerk him off, strokes at first and then she started to swirl her tongue around the tip. He let out a deep groan, she pushed her mouth down his shaft, bobbing her head, he let his head fall back, deep breaths came out of his mouth, she went deeper and deeper until she started to gag, at that point his entire 9-inch cock was in her mouth, she pulled back, enough for his cock to be half way out her mouth, she bobbed her head, she felt a tightness and his muscles pulled back.

"Fuck." he drawled. She knew he was very close, so she bobbed faster, he came, ropes of cum hit the back of her mouth, she swallowed and got back up.

"Round three." she said as she passed him and laid on the bed, she laid dramatically, with her one leg bet at the knee, her arms were placed above her head, he turned around not moving for a second, he then moved onto the bed, grabbing her wrists before she could even move.

"Your top." he growled out. He laid beside her, she then climbed on top of him, straddled and started to grind, they were both moaning, he was softer, but her breaths were hitched and her moans were soft, she kept her hands on his pecs, she then lined herself up with his dick, and rose, slowly down.

"Holy fuck, daddy." she breathed out, biting back a moan. She rose up and down at a faster pace now, she was hitting all the right spots on herself with his dick, she started playing with her nipples, closing her eyes from the pleasure, after a few minutes she slowed down, a sure sign she was about to come. She bit back loud moans and screams, Malachai liked seeing her like this. A few more rises and she came, she exploded all over her abdomen, he came with her, filling her up, she practically fell off him. They both didn't speak, it was now 11pm, they both watched their chests rise and fall. Malachai watched as a few minutes later Mila got up, she walked towards her closet, swaying her ass as she walked, a grin spread over Malachai's face. She walked into her large closet, shutting the door behind her, she came out about a minute later wearing an oversized t shirt, her hair was up in a messy bun and she put on a thong, is was hot pink, stretchy material. Malachai took that moment to put his discarded boxers on. They both climbed onto the bed, her comforter was pulled up on them.

"I should probably go." Malachai said.

"No. Stay." she said, her hand gripped tightly around his wrist.

"Ok, guess I'm staying." he said through clenched teeth, but when he thought she wasn't looking he cracked a small smile. They laid down in comfortable silence, when Mila felt her eyes getting heavier she turned over, hooked her leg around his side, her one hand was being laid on by her hand, and the other one was on his chest, Malachai stayed awake for a little bit.

* * *

Thanks for reading - review xx


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't posted for a while so here is a long one.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the brands mentioned in the following chapter

* * *

Mila's 9:30 weekend alarm blared out in her room. "Shit!" Malachai, jumped, Mila woke up.

"Oh fuck." she cursed. "We need to get you out." Malachai hopped out of her bed. He grabbed all of his clothing and rushed it on. He slipped his shoes on and ran to the window.

"Call me." she smirked. He smiled at her and descended down the rope, without looking back, he sprinted to his truck. Mila tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep. After about 15 minutes of trying to sleep she knew she would not sleep until that night. Now that Mila was awake, she decided to have a bath, she ran the hot water, while it was running she went to her bed, the sheets were a mess, she was going to wash them because of the ~sticky situation~ she stripped the sheets off. Sighing as she remembered the events of last night, she carried the dirty sheets out of her room, making sure to look around the apartment for her family members, thankfully they were all still asleep. Tonight was a family movie night, a tradition the Lodge family had upkept since Hermione's mother had died, Mila and Veronica were devastated, so Hiram and Hermione decided to distract them, they had only missed movie night a few times, for recitals, plays, Hiram's crime meetings, etc. The family was normal for a few hours, they wore pyjamas, cuddled together, drank soda, and ate popcorn until they felt sick. They laughed, cried, and gasped depending on what they were watching, tonight's movie, The Godfather. The Lodges had watched this before but crime classics were kinda their thing and The Godfather was a favourite. Mila loaded her sheets into the washer, she caught a whiff of Malachai's cologne and smiled. She pushed the sheets in, shut the door, and turned the washing machine on. She grabbed a sticky note and a pen. MILA'S LAUNDRY DO NOT TOUCH! She stuck it to the door, walked back to her room and undressed herself, she grabbed her robe. She turned off the tap and hopped into the tub, one of the many perks of being rich was that there was a TV above the bathtub, Mila grabbed the remote and selected Netflix. She scrolled through settling on Girls Trip. It had Tiffany Haddish, Mila enjoyed most things she was in. She was laughing hard when she heard a knock on the door, Mila checked the time 11am. She paused the movie.

"Mila, let me in. I need to get ready, I have a lunch date with Archiekins." V whined through the door.

"Maybe if you left your makeup at your vanity we wouldn't have this problem." Mila stated.

"Come on, M," Veronica pleaded. "I need to brush my teeth, then I will grab my makeup and get out of your way."

"It's unlocked." M huffed out. Veronica entered, MIla sunk lower into the tub so her sister wouldn't see her, much, much better body. Veronica quickly brushed her teeth. Mila looked at her sister like she never had before, she was wearing maroon silk pyjamas, accompanied by her white slippers with pom poms on top. Mila wasn't a fan of pyjamas, she preferred to sleep in an oversized tee or nude. Veronica's hair was in a messy bun, her was fairly short so the messy bun was around her nape. She had her glasses on, that was a trait the entire family had, bad eyes. All four of them needed glasses to see clearly, Hermione, Veronica, and Mila all wore wide frames, Hiram opted for smaller square frames. Veronica had just woken up, Mila could tell, it was unusual for her to sleep in to, probably from being with Archie all night. Mila continued to study her, her dark brown eyes had natural hazel flecks in them, her lips were a very pale pink colour, her olive skin was fairly pale for it to be may. V started her morning skincare, when she finished her 12 step Korean skincare regime, and she was grabbing her makeup her phone rang. She set the makeup back on the counter.

"Oh, Archiekins, sorry I'm late, I'm coming down in a moment." She rushed some powder, bronzer, eyeliner, mascara, and some lipstick on. After a few minutes of makeup she ran out of the room. Mila resumed back to her peace and quiet. She closed her, dozing off until her phone buzzed, she checked the time before seeing who texted, it was 12:30 she was surprised to see that she had been asleep for almost an hour, although she felt very refreshed. She went onto her message app seeing it the message had been from an unknown contact.

';)' was all it said. Mila immediately knew who it was.

':)' was all she replied. Mila looked at her fingers, they were as wrinkly as a raisin. She pulled the plug on the bottom of the plug, she got out, and immediately chills ran over her body, she shivered and put on a towel. She did her skincare and brushed her teeth, and put on her robe. She walked into her room, turned left and went into her closet, it was pretty big, 8 feet deep by 5 feet wide, she turned on the light, her 1970 crystal chandelier lit the room up, when you first walk in on both sides there are big built in shelves, it holds her shoes, on the left her sneakers, and sandals. On the right, her more fancy shoes, high heels, ballet flats, on the bottom it had four woven baskets, 2 holding her bras, one with underwear and one with socks. The shelves all went three quarters up the wall, so the shoes she never wore went on the top shelf she couldn't reach. The next 3 feet were metal wracks, right side had dresses and crop tops and the left side had hoodies, long sleeves, and t-shirts. Then there were two dressers on the left side and a 4 foot long couch. The couch was pleather, it was a light silver colour, matching the walls but the couch was shinier. The dressers were filled with workout clothes, shorts, skirts and pants, sorted by jeans, capri's and leggings. Mila picked out a pair of ripped, blue mom style jeans, the ankles were cuffed. She then grabbed a pastel mint colour Tommy Hilfiger hoodie, she walked back to the beginning of her closet grabbed a pair of white socks, and her red Nike Air Force Ones. She exited the closet, turning the light off, and shutting the door. She put the socks on followed by the shoes, she walked over to her vanity, applying some primer, and putting on some Marc Jacobs Accomplice concealer, she put some under her eyes, a line on her forehead and down her nose, some on her chin. She ran into her bathroom with her beauty blender to dampen it, she walked back to her vanity and pounced the concealer into her skin. She added some Charlotte Tilbury Flawless Finish pressed powder over the concealer with a Morphe brush, instead of doing her normal glam she just added some blush, highlighter, and some mascara. She set her face using the ABH Dewy Setting Mist, she put on some deodorant and a spritz of Cashmere Snow by Victoria secret. She brushed through her hair, throwing it into a fairly neat bun on the top, center of her head. She got up, grabbed her everyday crossbody Michael Kors, matte black purse. She grabbed her earbuds and phone seeing that she had another text.

'Wanna go for a drive' Mila saved the contact as 'M3'

'Can't' she simply replied even though her schedule was wide open, she silenced her phone, and put it in her purse. She thought about what she should do.

'I'm coming over, we haven't talked in so long!' she texted Tilly. She put the purse on and left the apartment, Hiram and Hermione were awake now, Hiram was eating lunch and Hermione was cleaning up from last night.

"Bye." she called.

"See you later, mija." Hiram called, not looking up from his phone. Hermione blew her a kiss instead. Mila took the elevator down, she started walking south. The Blossom' residence was 2 miles away and Mila felt like she needed the walk.

Malachai, looked at her reply 'Can't' anger took over his body, he laid in bed 1:15 his alarm clock read.

"What the fuck," he hissed out "No one says no to me, espicially the girls I fuck." slowly a smile crept onto his face. 'no one says no to me.' he thought, it was in that moment that he realized that Mila Hermosa Lodge was different from any other girl in Riverdale. The one girl that would say no. Malachai groggily got out of bed. She threw on his leather jacket and some jeans, he tousled his curly hair forcing it into its signature poof. He grumbled a good morning to Ryder, Eli and Dean. They were all sitting on the couch. Malachai walked out of the warehouse, blocking out the warm sun with his hand, he hopped into the Cherry Mama lit a cigarette, turned her on and rolled the window down, he rested his elbow on the window, occasionally taking a puff. You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC came on, he bopped his head along. He drove along the SOuthside, blasting the music, he stopped at various Candy Stores to drop off his products. He collected the payment, he also stocked most of their street dealers, except for a few he was weary of, they were the slackers, who stole a larger cut of the money, or who didn't sell enough product. After 2 hours of driving, dealing, and discussing Malachai went back to the warehouse, but this time with $3,800 cash, he would have his most trusted Ryder, Eli and Dean take it to the bank to deposit in their 3 bank accounts,so it didn't look suspicious, they didn't need nor want the cops on their asses. Malachai carried the duffels of cash into the warehouse.

"What's up fuckers." he yelled before looking around the room, he saw 2 unknowns, and 2 fairly well knowns, Veronica and Jughead were there along with Archie and Betty.

"What are they doing here?" Malachai sneered.

"They were here investigating our 'business,'boss." Ryder explained, hold onto Jugheads elbows, Eli had Veronica, and Dean one of their strongest members was holding, Archie.

"This is your boss," Veronica snorted, "I thought he was just one of the Ghoulies lackeys who attended my fathers meetings."

"Get your bitch to shut up!" Malachai yelled at Archie.

"I beg your misogynistic pardon?" Veronica stepped forward at Eli tightened his grip, Malachai chose to ignore her for the moment, he strolled over to the couch. Taking a deep breath,

"Well explain yourselves," Malachai said bored. "Why the fuck are you in my home and operation center."

"Fuck you-" Jughead was cut off by Betty.

"We know." She said calmly and cooly. Malachai's face paled.

* * *

Thanks for reading! - review xx


	8. Chapter 8

Betty only knew 3 things

There were drugs

Veronica was telling her that her old friend Nick St Clair family were involved with these drugs

And Betty knew that one of the main creators and suppliers of this drug.

But Betty had known that Malachai was scared. Based on the way his face paled she knew she had lured him in. Malachai tried to recompose himself, he bowed his head, he took a deep breath, straightened his jacket and looked up.

"What exactly do you know?" he asked, icily.

"I know enough, enough to go to the paper, for you to go to jail for a long time, and to lock up your 'people' I know enough that you will be put in a maximum security prison." Betty knew she needed to fight his snowstorm, with her icestorm, but she didn't realize that Malachai had been interrogated before, he knew how to keep himself composed in stressful situations. Malachai saw Jughead grab Betty's hand and give it a small squeeze before letting it fall limply. "I will go to the Riverdale Register with this knews, hell I'll even write it myself." Betty threatened.

"I have a counter offer," Malachai started "in one months time, we will have a race, I want you to give me your word, you won't write the expose piece, and we won't pull any moves on the Serpents, Ghoulies win, no expose, at all, you win, you write that expose piece and you can bet your asses before we get locked up we will burn the Southside down." Malachai stated. Veronica swallowed, Archie tightened his fists, Betty shifted her eyes to the ground, and Jughead, well, Malachai could see the gears turning. Jackpot. Malachai had them. Jughead took a step forward.

"Wow! Someone wore their big boy undies today!" Malachai silenced Dean.

"I accept. Your terms seem fair, but."

"I'm listening."

"No funny business, cops, hazards laid out on the road."

"Deal." They firmly shook each others hand. All four of them spent that night wondering what the fuck they were doing.

* * *

"B, I have the greatest knews, you know Nicky, the boy I was telling you about from New York, he, by himself is coming to Riverdale and Daddy has given me and Mila the job of entertaining him." Veronica spoke in a loud, excited tone.

"Wow V, that's great. But what do I have to do with this?" Betty asked, quizzically.

"You'll help me host a big party, I was thinking, You, Me, Archie, Josie, Reggie, Val, Melody, Cheryl, Kevin, Mila. Sound good?" V asked, but more rhetorically.

"Ya V." Betty said half dazed.

It was the day after Mila went to Tilly's house, she ended up spending the night. Mila wanted to confess everything about Malachai but she knew Penelope was home and she didn't want to risk anything. So instead of talking about Mila's life they talked about Tilly, how she had been flirting with this new guy, named Evan Valentine, Melody's younger brother. He was in her Spanish class. He is best friends with Trev Brown, a guy that liked Mila, Tilly went on about how they could double, and while she was droning on Mila was picturing Malachai, and Malachai's ~~. The bell for class just went, Mila had Drama, they were now working on this years play The Wizard of Oz, Dorothy was being played by iconic, Cheryl Blossom, Glinda the Good Witch is being played by Betty, the Wicked Witch of the West is being played by Veronica, Ellie and Tilly were both munchkins, and Mila was playing the Scarecrow, Melody was the Cowardly Lion, and Val was the Tin Man, Jughead and Archie were playing slaves of Veronica. Kevin was directing, and Josie was incharge of vocal arrangements, and Toni was incharge of choreographing. Today they were gonna run through lines, none of them had them memorized, Josie was also going to start on vocal arrangements. Mila had already thought of some makeup and costume ideas. SHe made her way to the class, as she got to the door her phone pinged with a text message, she was risking being late because the teacher Mrs. Woodrow didn't care.

M3- i'm picking u up

Mila- sounds good ;) but don't be right at the front doors, be a block south

She walked into the auditorium, she was the last one on the stage, grabbing a seat, the next hour went by kind of fast, practicing lines in a circle, making it to the beginning of the last act, tomorrow they would finish.

"Thank you everyone, have a good lunch." Kevin called out, everyone put their chairs, making their way to the cafeteria, Ellie, Tilly, and Mila were the first group out of the room.

"Did you hear about…" Ellie started.

* * *

Thanks for reading - review xx


	9. a little note thingy

hi ok so...

just so you know i am going by the events in season 2 and 3 ?(and 4) but it will be in NO order at all

\- also i forgot to write that archie missed the practice for a reason you will find out next chapter

also tell me what you want to see in later chapters/any ships/ocs/minor/major plotlines

thanks for taking time to read my story

xx - whatever my username is


	10. Chapter 9

So my dumbass didn't write that Hiram was already mad at Mila, because she missed movie night

so yup :)

* * *

As they made their way to the cafeteria Ellie spoke in a very hushed tone.

"So I was on my way to dance Saturday morning from dance when I saw Archie and Veronica go into his house, but when I saw him he was covered in blood, and my mom went to Pops but they were closed because of a bloody accident, I think Archie might have done something." Ellie spoke softly.

"Holy shit." was all Tilly managed to say, Mila just stayed silent.

"Yeah, but Fred's truck wasn't in the driveway so maybe something happened to him, but I don't know." she said. Mila still didn't say anything.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." she said, distracted,she walked into the lunch line, knowing that Ellie and Tilly had homemade lunches. She pulled a ten out of her wallet and ordered a ceasar wrap, sweet potato fries and an apple, she also got a big bottle of Mountain Dew. She walked outside with all of her food, she wondered when her next cheer practice was gonna be. She missed the one last Monday because she 'didn't feel well' she sat at a table alone, opening up Instagram, scrolling while eating her wrap, she saw Cheryl Blossom sitting at a table with Toni and the other Serpents, Cheryl was sitting on Toni's lap and feeding her some sweet potato fries. Mila looked back at her phone, she got a new text message, it was from M3.

M3- i will be there when your dumb school ends

Mila- got it ;)

She switched her phone to a dumb game that she only played when she was bored shitless. She finished up her lunch, threw it out and started to go get a head start on her way to class, she had Business Studies with Ms. Brown. That class was on the opposite end of the school so she took her time since she still had 10 minutes. She stopped at her locker, her contacts were giving her a headache so she decided to put on her glasses, grab her laptop, binder and pencil case, she also grabbed her earbuds. When she made it to class she had 2 minutes to spare and was the first student in the class so she took that opportunity to check her phone, see if any Riverdale news had changed, class was starting they were working on business models, they had to budget

$7, 000 for each month, on stock, utilities,and employees, they also had to make investments. Mila's million dollar idea was for a dance studio, she would hire young, dance stars, paying them $20 an hour, for most ages, it would be in a more popular area so she could get a lot of business, Ms. Brown came around the room.

"Wow Mila, beautiful, you have really thought of everything, down to the material of your costumes!" she gushed, someone snorted, it was Ethel Muggs, her family and Mila's had a lets say a rocky relationship.

"Yes Ethel?" Mila snapped around. Ethel's face went pale, she went back to her work "that's what I thought." Mila mumbled to herself. There was 7 minutes of class left, then Mila would go to her English class. At the bell, she closed her laptop, grabbed all of her things and checked her phone, a new text from M3.

M3- I'm taking you to the warehouse- be ready.

Mila didn't bother to reply, she was too anxious, she would meet all of his people, what if word got back to her family, that her perfect image was ruined hanging with the Ghoulies, the one group she was supposed to stay away from. She made her way to English, she took out her copy of To Kill a Mockingbird and started reading. Her mind kept on wandering, to her family, Nick, and Malachai. Nick was obviously jealous, she saw that at the dinner, but she wasn't nervous, she knew the way her ex boyfriend worked, he got angry she got punished, that's how it was a year ago, they broke up because she found out he was sleeping around and conveniently she was moving to Riverdale. Nick was coming tomorrow night, why would he come on a Tuesday, but whatever, she didn't have to deal with him until Thursday, her excuse was cheerleading and theater, but Veronica was skipping cheerleading and theater because, 'it's important maintaining our image, and I missed Nicky.' Veronica was one of the girls Nick cheated on her with, Mila didn't care though, she was just another skank from New York, there was a time where M & V got along, long walks through Central Park, ice cream, shopping, but that was long in the past, ever since Veronica found out more and more about the family business she saw Mila less and less. Mila didn't mind though, she found new friends, a supposedly loyal boyfriend, and a raise in her allowance. After Hiram went to jail Mila slunk into nothing, she really only became 'popular' after she joined cheer, half way through last year. But now Mila had Malachai, tonight she had promised herself she would tell Malachai they couldn't hang out this weekend because if Nick found out or got suspicious she would be over, Hiram would take his word over Mila's (technically lies) Mila read for 20 minutes, she had to write a short report about the chapter she read, and then she had to finish up an essay, she only had one class that was either applied or academic that was English she was in academic, it was a breeze, she got pretty good grades, the work wasn't over the top amazing but she was decent and she mostly handed everything in early. There were 10 minutes left in class, she was finishing up the essay, when she got another text this time it was from her dad.

Father- Mija, you need to come straight home after school.

Mila- can't i'm going to Ellie's for a project.

She lied. Hiram wouldn't be happy but whatever, this was going to be the last time she saw Malachai until next Wednesday. The bell rang, she rushed to her locker, packing her bag, she stopped to say bye to Ellie and Tilly and then she sprinted down the block, she slowed down when Malachai's truck came into view. She opened the door, and threw her backpack in the middle, she sighed, loud and deep.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Earlier I realized something." she huffed out.

"What would that be?" he asked half interested.

"Veronica saw us leave Pop's together two weeks ago, so she either didn't think anything was going down, or she is waiting to spill at the right time."

"You need to figure out what she knows." he said, now interested, instead of answering she pulled him into a long kiss. After a few minutes of that she pulled him on top of her, he was now holding her waist, she had her hand on his chest, they continued making out until he pulled away.

"The guys are expecting us," he said pulling away, she sat up "We can continue that later." he said, starting the old truck.

"Veronica came home really stressed the other night, she was talking on the phone to Archie," Malachai's shoulders tensed as she spoke. "She mentioned your name on the call, something about needing Betty to fix up an old car that we own, do you know anything about that?" she asked

* * *

thanx for reading - review xx


	11. Chapter 10

disclaimer - swearing

* * *

"My dad is gonna kill you." Mila yelled at Malachai. He confessed everything. The race, how Veronica and Betty were investigating him. He had pulled over to tell her everything. Mila wasn't very mad though, just scared.

"Are you mad?" Malachai asked, grabbing her hand.

"Not mad," she sighed loudly, like a mother "just disappointed," she huffed out. She giggled to show she was joking. "No I'm worried." They were entering the Southside when she had seen Toni and Cheryl walking hand in hand down the road, Cheryl's house was fairly close to the border so they normally walked down the tracks. Mila ducked.

"You know them?" Malachai asked, driving cautiously, Mila only nodded her head, when they crossed the tracks Malachai sped up driving steadily through the Southside, knowing when to swerve to avoid potholes, and taking backroads to assure no one recognized Mila. When they got to the warehouse they entered through the back, through the back they entered into a hallway, there were 3 doors, two on the left and one on the right. As they passed the first door on the left, Mila noticed there were sounds of beakers clinking, fire, and mixtures being poured, Mila knew exactly what that was. The next door, was the one on the right, it had a small sign on it, it said "KEEP OUT!"

"That is Ryder's room, he shares his room with his girlfriend, she's also part of the Ghoulies," Malachai informed her. As if on queue she heard moaning coming through the door. She nodded her head, signalling them to move along. The next door on the left was to Eli and Dean's rooms. "This is Eli and Dean's rooms, their brothers." Malachai spoke softly. The hallway abruptly ends, to the left is an open concept, kitchen area, with a living room, the big room is lit darkly, fairy lights are strung everywhere. There is a loveseat, a four person couch, and a lazy boy. There is a 55 inch flat screen tv. To the right the wall continues, there are 3 more doors, one leads to the basement, where they store their drug making materials, and there are 7 more rooms, the warehouse is big, to say the least. Malachai's room is the last one down the hall, it is the master bedroom, which has a matching ensuite, there are 2 bathrooms downstairs and 1 upstairs. There were 4 people in the living area, everyone else must have either been on a drug run, in the lab or they were downstairs. Malachai grabbed Mila's hand and led her to his room. When they entered, she let go of his hand and wandered around. The Ghoulies didn't hide their wealth but they didn't go around telling everyone how much money they made. Malachai's room was pretty nice. It had a queen sized bed, with dark blue sheets, and a fuzzy blue flannel blanket, on either side was a night stand, one had a lamp and a pack of cigarettes, the other one had a small stack of books.

"Wow, he can read." she joked, he playfully shrugged as a response. He had a dresser with 6 large drawers, a desk and a small closet. There was another door, presumably leading to the en suite. Mila turned around and grabbed Malachai's hand, she turned him around, and pushed him onto the bed. She pulled off her hoodie and revealed a tight, pastel blue, tight, cropped camisole, it paired perfectly with her black ripped jeans. She climbed on top of him, she immediately pressed her lips onto his, giving him a chaste kiss. She pulled away, readjusted her position she was straddling his hips, one of her hands was on his pec, and her right hand was in his hair. She kissed him again, this time deepening it, their bodies started moving together, creating a steady rhythm. He placed his hands on her ass, kneading and palming through the fabric of her jeans. She started running her fingers through his hair. Now she was bucking her hips, trying to get some traction going, trying to -feel- something. For a while it seemed like it was working, until she slowed down, because it was working a little too hard. They regained their rhythm, slow but mighty. They continued making out for another 20 minutes. They heard the door click.

"Hey Mala- holy shit, sorry man," Eli yelled. He almost slammed the door. "Didn't know you had a girl over." he said through the door, at this point Mila had gotten off of Malachai and she was just laying beside him, giggling with her head in her hands. Malachai got off the bed, and opened his door, Eli was still there.

"Yes Eli." Malachai said, bored.

"The Serpents are here." A chaotic smile was now on Malachai's face.

"Babe, stay here, your 'schoolmates' are here, I'll make sure no one comes near your." Malachai left the room and locked the door. Mila didn't know what to do so she looked out the window, outside, she saw Jughead and Malachai discussing. Mila couldn't hear them but she could imagine the foul language coming out of Malachai's mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone wearing a black crop top, and a matching black, with a black birkin, and a 100% real pearl necklace, Mila's eyes crept up the woman's body but she knew who it was. Veronica. Beside her was Archie and beside him was Betty. Mila saw Veronica's eyes shift over to the window Mila was peeking out of, she immediatley ducked. She laid down and threw the sheets over her. After a few moments, she heard Jughead yell, it sounded something like 'who is in there?' or 'get her out of there' but 'shit' was all Mila could think. Malachai was going to be so mad at her. This was were it was all going to end. So Mila did what any teenager does when they are upset. She went on her phone! She checked Instagram, and replied to all of her Snapchats. She talked to Ellie about school and how Ellie likes Trev Brown so they are going to go on a date. Mila was very excited for Ellie, it seemed like she hadn't seen much of Tilly or Ellie in the past month, and it was eating at her that she hasn't told them about Malachai yet. She got onto their group chat.

Mila- hey guys! My ex :( is in from NY and me and V r having a big party in his hotel room so like if ya wanna stop by xx

Right away Tilly replied.

Tils3- sure, bet Cher will b there ;(

And then Ellie.

Els3- probs can come- and bet Bets will b there too

Mila had a smile on her face. But then she remembered the situation she was in. Mila had only met Malachai 3 weeks ago but she had heard things about him, once he got mad at someone, anyone really he ghosted them and then they also went off the grid. She had heard his temper wasn't something to mess with, and without him she wouldn't have a ride home. She was in his bed for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only one. Mila felt extremely tired and kept on yawning. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier, and the shouting outside got louder and louder. She slipped into a deep sleep. She was in a dark room. A room where she couldn't see the ceiling or the ground, she was falling, falling, falling. She was falling with her stomach facing where the ground was supposed to be, until she landed, she landed on two sticks? No, arms? She was jolted awake from the sound of a door slamming, she quickly stretched and checked the time. It was 5:30, she had been at Malachai's for 2 hours now, she had an hour long nap. She looked around the bed, and saw that Malachai's jeans, and his leather jacket were laid on the bed. She didn't realize the sound of running water in the background, until it was shut off, she stayed on her phone, looking at but not replying to the 5 texts from her dad, 7 from her mom, and 3 from Veronica. until she heard the door clicked open, Malachai came out, wearing nothing but a towel, his curly hair was now wet and wavy, just sitting on his shoulders. His amazingly toned body was on full display, his six pack was barely dried off, some drops of water were still clinging to the displayed muscles. He had a stiff look on his face, as if to say 'do not fucking fuck with me' Mila would be lying if she said she wasn't the tiniest bit scared. She looked back at her phone, going back to playing a dumb car game. He cleared his throat after a few minutes, she turned off her phone and looked over at him, he was now changed, this was the first time she ever saw him in a plain t-shirt, it was a plain grey scoop neck. He had his signature back ripped skinny jeans on, and no socks or shoes, his hair was just starting to re-poof from natural drying.

"Are we gonna talk?" he asked.

"About what?" she asked innocently "and can I add you look so sexy." before he answered she hopped off the bed, walked over to him and started giving him sweet and soft kisses on his neck, he grunted.

"Not gonna work this time." he pushed her, that was the first time he was ever physically violent with her. She scoffed, and put on her sweater, she pushed passed him, and right out the door.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Bye." she called.

"No last time you left me we ended up making out. Come back here." after waiting for a few more moments he started jogging after her, he threw on someone's pair of birkenstocks, they were too small for him but whatever.

"I'm not one of those girls that you can throw around, I don't hide my anger because I'm afraid of you-" she let it slip, she was afraid of him. Was she?

"What do you mean by that?" he asked threateningly. She turned around and stormed over to him.

"In case you haven't noticed yet, everyone is afraid of you, girls hold their tongues in fear of getting their throats slit by you and your gang," she turned back around and started marching away, in the direction of her home. "But big fucking flash, I and everyone else may be afraid of you, but my dad is one of the highest ranked mob bosses in the world. I will not hold my tongue, I'm pissed at you I'm gonna voice it and guess fucking what, I'm pissed at you." he smirked at her.

"Y'know what, I've been waiting for a girl like you, one who yells at me." she scoffed again.

"So that's what you think I am. Some little 16 year old with a spitfire attitude. Is everything a joke to you?" she started running.

"Not a joke, a challenge."

"Oh so now I'm a challenge," she yelled "make up your fucking mind. And if you ever think of laying another fucking hand on me, it will be the end of you, and your gang." she left Malachai speechless, holy shit were girls ever confusing. Mila ended up walking home, even though Malachai insisted he take her home, and after 20 minutes of him chasing her and asking, he gave up, Malachai doesn't give up easily but this time he put up a big enough fight. The worst part for Mila though was that she wouldn't see him for another week.

* * *

Nick St Clair in the next chapter!

thanks for reading - review xx


	12. Chapter 11

Mila was enjoying herself at cheer practice. Tilly didn't do it but Ellie did. So Mila and Ellie did their warm up stretches. Back in New York Mila danced since she was 3 until she was 10 and then did cheer until she moved to Riverdale last year at age 15. Mila still practiced every once in a while when she worked out in the family gym. Ellie had been dancing since she was 6 and then started cheer when she was 13. Ellie was stretching out her hamstrings well Mila stretched out her arms, then they switched, they did lunges to the end of the gym and back, and then they did splits, and some flips.

"Ok Vixens, line up. Today we will be starting the dance for the pep rally in a month. I will be choosing your positions based on how hard you have been working in the past month," Cheryl thought for a few moments. "Flyers- Mila, Toni, Me. Bases- Betty, and Erica, Carol and Ginger, Josie and Regina. Spotters- Veronica, Tina, Peaches. For people doing stunts in the front, Ellie, and Fiona. That's all in positions." she yelled. They got on the mats and made their own groups. Mila, Betty and Erica with Peaches spotting. The other groups were Toni, Josie and Regina with Tina spotting. The last group was Cheryl, Carol and Ginger with Veronica spotting. Whoever was in a group with Cheryl couldn't do anything because she was coaching. Veronica wasn't there anyways. Cheryl spent half an hour screaming at them, now they were finally practicing with music. Mila was standing on the mats in a firm stance Betty and Erica were holding her ankles, while Peaches was already behind her spotting.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight. Up! Spin! Hold your leg! Drop! Cartwheel! Dance portion," Cheryl was yelling at the flyers. Mila did everything, she stumbled on the way down but caught herself, Erica wasn't the best base. "High kick! Somersault! Fiona, Ellie, flips, catch each other! Partner cartwheel!" While those two did that all of the groups got together again. Betty and Erica gripped Mila's ankles, she jumped, trusting the bases to keep a tight grip on her, she heard the door slam, she looked to her side and saw… Nick St Clair and her sister! Mila lost her grip, she fell, toppling to the ground. The last thing she remembers is Cheryl running over to her before she passed out. Mila woke up in her bed. It was 10 am the next morning. Hermione rushed over to her head.

"Honey?" she bit out nervously.

"Mom? What happened?" Mila asked, dazily.

"Honey, you fell yesterday, during cheer practice, don't worry it's only a minor concussion," Hermione said, "do you remember anything?"

"No," but then all of the memories came flooding back, "wait, yes, I was at cheer practice, I was in the air, and then I was on the ground, I saw someone, Veronica and," Hermione looked at her eagerly "and, Nick."

"Did someone say name." Nick spoke as he emerged out of her bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Mila had a very concerned, and a confused look on her face.

"Nick spent the night, honey, he was very concerned about you." he smiled a nasty, toothy grin at her.

"Get him away from me." she spoke barely above a whisper.

"What was that honey." Hermione asked.

"Oh, um, I just, can you get me a Tylenol."

"Of course." Hermione left the room.

"Hello dear." Nick said, maliciously.

"Get the fuck away from me." she seethed out.

"That's no way to treat a guest."

"Your right, Nicky," she said in a high pitched voice, mocking Veronica. "Please kindly stay the fuck outta my way." Hermione walked back in with a glass of water and a Tylenol before Nick could respond.

"Mom I am gonna try to walk."

"Be careful honey." Mila got up, immediately feeling a sharp pain in her right ankle. She sat back down, she tried again, this time applying less pressure to her ankle. She moved around the room. Nick left to go and change. Mila continued to walk around the room, she went to grab her phone that was on her vanity, she looked around the room and saw Hermione had left. She sat down at her vanity and took off her makeup from yesterday. Well she was there she applied some serums, put some acne cream on the new zits, out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick standing at the closet door. His 5'8 figure was leaning against the door, he was wearing a grey v-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Looking good, babe." he spoke, realizing that she had noticed him.

"Don't call me that." she said in a strict tone. She got up from her chair, she winced at the pain, she waltzed passed him, entering her closet. He turned around to follow her. Mila decided that if Nick was going to be a dog she would toss him a bone. She stood directly underneath her chandelier, grabbing neon yellow/green bike shorts, she then grabbed a plan grey, Champion, cropped hoodie. Her plan was to go workout, she knew Hermione wouldn't like that but she needed to practice her cheer skills. She grabbed a white thong out of her panty drawer and a matching white sports bra. She grabbed her grey Nike runners, with bright yellow socks. She pulled off her River Vixen shirt that she still had on from yesterday, she turned around to take off her bra, so that she wouldn't flash him, he still was her ex boyfriend after all. He gave a wolf whistle as she turned back around, she walked over to him in only her bra, she pushed him and shut the door, locking it behind her. She took off her black tights, and pulled down her red lacy panties. She put on the white underwear and put the bike shorts on, she adjusted herself in the mirror before putting her hair into a low ponytail. She put her socks and shoes on. She walked out of the room, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Nick looked at her but she blocked him out, she walked out of her room and into the living room, Hermione was sitting on the couch reading.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay honey." she replied "wait, your father and I are going to the cabin this weekend, you are more than welcome to host a party here. Just remember to keep all of the necessary doors locked. And be careful on your ankle." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at Mila signaling Hiram's study, their bedroom, and the prayer room needed to be locked. Normally Hermione wouldn't suggest a party but because Nick was here she wanted a good impression, Nick stayed a fair distance away from Mila, they left the apartment and walked two doors down, and entered the gym. When you walk in to your left there is a mirror with ballet bar spanning at least 7 feet, passed there is a balance beam, a pommel horse bench, and a pull up bar for flipping on and chin ups, straight across was a weight lifting section, in the middle of the back wall was a yoga section, 3 mats were rolled up and there was an exercise ball, there was a balance ball, spread through the gym was various machines, a treadmill, elliptical, and a stationary bike. Nick looked in awe of the gym. Mila walked over to the barre, Nick started walking around, behind the door was a mini fridge, filled with Fiji water, medical items, and energy bars. Mila started in first position, second, third, fourth, and fifth, she repeated the action 3 more times, before stretching her right leg, pulling it up to her head, after doing that 10 times she repeated the same action but with her left leg. She did some standard stretches, jumping jacks, lunges, and stretched out her arms. She then went over to the balance beam, she got up and walked back and forth a few times to get a feel for her ankle, she hopped off, and walked over to Nick, she reached for the medical basket and grabbed the wrapping bandages. She made a small wrapping for her ankle, so it wouldn't be as painful. She walked away from Nick who kept his eyes on her. She walked over to the balance beam again, this time she took three steps and attempted a cartwheel her first and second attempt she fell off, the third time she curved her legs a bit more to the left, to her it felt like she was going to fall over the left side now, but her legs were straight. She did again and again, and after this she moved over to the mats, she didn't expect to get a front flip first try, she did it again and again, Nick just stood in the corner impressed.

"Isn't it time you leave." she said unimpressed after she landed her fifth front flip.

"I guess it is one o'clock after all." with that Nick St Clair left. Mila moved over to the elliptical she started moving, slowly at first and then picking up the pace, after 20 minutes of that she went over to the treadmill, after being on the treadmill she broke out into a sweat. She continued running, up hills, down hills, around turns. She set it so that she was running through the streets of Rome. Mila's mind kept wandering to Malachai, she wasn't mad at him but he had pushed her. She had a lot on her chest.


	13. Chapter 12

TRIGGER WARNING: rape and drugging

Malachai punched the wall, he had sent Eli to watch Mila, he heard about this Nick character, Malachai failed to tell Mila about how Nick bought 10 sticks of Jingle Jangle, which cost Nick $400, he was really in the mood for some fun. Eli came back 2 hours after looking out for Mila, he drove around the building for a bit, and then he saw Mila working out all by herself. So Eli left her alone, he went to Pop's for a burger and shake and returned to the The Pembrooke. After waiting 20 minutes out front, a car arrived right in front of the front doors, and pretty boy Nick St Clair walked out, about ten minutes later he returned with Mila, they were holding hands, Eli snapped some photos on his phone. Malachai was furious when he was sent the photos. She was smiling and wearing possibly one of the hottest outfits he'd ever seen. When Eli got home he found Malachai spiraling. Eli had only seen Malachai like this 2 other times, when his mother died and when the Serpents were planning an attack. This meant Malachai was extremely upset, he was pacing his room back and forth, and his breathing was uncontrollable, he would never say it was a panic attack but the rest of the gang would agree that he had major separation anxiety, his father left when he was a baby, his mother died at a young age, and in front of his eyes, his grandparents abandoned him when they found out he planned to get involved into the gang life, he was only planning on doing it so his grandfather could get the surgery he needed to survive, his grandfather had a brain tumor but couldn't afford the surgery, Malachai wanted to make money for the family, but they took it the wrong way, packed up their bags and moved to Georgia, that was when Malachai was 12. Malachai looked at his phone for the 5th time that hour, but unlike the other 4 times there was something, from Eli. He opened it, there were 5 photos, a nice black car, someone exiting the nice black car, 2 people entering the nice black car, hand in hand, Malachai realized it was Mila and Nick, he scrolled to see the other two photos, they were just of the car driving away, he threw his phone at the wall. Malachai's panic turned into pure rage. He marched over to his wall, his hands were balled into fists, one swing back and he struck, the punch wasn't hard enough to put a hole in the wall but it was enough to crack the drywall. He screamed and fell back, he leaned up against the bed. He didn't realize he started crying, but he did realize that he had never been this upset about a girl now.

* * *

Mila was in the car with Nick, she didn't know where they were going, she only wore this stupid, fake grin. Nick promised it would be something to knock her panties off. If she could have Mila would have said 'no' the second Nick St Clair mentioned taking a ride in his private car, she moved to look at the scenery of downtown Riverdale, even though she had only lived her for a year she had made so many memories. Visiting Ellie at the Riverdale Register, helping with ballet classes at Miss Angelina's School for Young Ballerina's this summer, Meeting Tilly for the first time at, Diana's Drinks N Dine, seeing Movies at the Twilight Drive In. There were so many memories.

"Do you want a glass of champagne?" Nick asked her, without even looking at him she replied,

"Yes, please." she said. She remembered so many memories, she didn't notice Nick putting a roofie in her glass. She downed the champagne a sinister smile played on Nicks lips. The drive was still 10 more minutes to Nick's hotel. After working out, she didn't have time for a shower, but she put on so black Lulu tights, and a yellow cropped Champion sweater. She had slipped on her Birkenstocks. They had arrived at the Four Seasons, Nick held her waist as they walked to the elevator, Nick pressed the button to floor 4. After a minute of silence in the elevator, the doors opened up Nick led her to the left, he opened up the door to room, 426, she silently remembered that number to herself. She knew the way Nick was, he would do everything to keep her silent, he had obviously gotten a suite. When you first walk in there is a hallway, there is a closet, and to your right is the bathroom, straight ahead is a living area, with an L shaped couch, and then a loveseat, all of the furniture was made from silver pleather, to the right, against the wall is a small kitchen, it has a mini fridge, a snack bin, a large sink, a microwave and a safe. To the left is the bedroom, it has a king size bed, a coffee table, and a very large vase of flowers. As soon as Mila had finished taking in the room she felt a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness.

"I'm gonna go and um, use the bathroom." she said uncertainty. When she entered the washroom she tried to keep her mind clear enough to text Malachai, she couldn't seem to remember they were in the middle of a fight.

Mila- room 426 com qick i tink he druged me

Seconds later she emerged from the washroom, her sight was disoriented.

"Are you okay? Here come lay down." Nick asked, fakely concerned. Before Mila could answer she fell to the floor and was out like a light. Mila was in and out of consciousness, the first time she re-awoke she was being dragged, she stayed awake until she was on his bed, she could hear things, like him undoing his belt, tearing off her pants and the sound out him putting a condom on. He thrust into her she tried to scream, but it was like she was under water, or something was being weighed on her chest so she couldn't speak. He plowed into her, grunting and breathing heavily, Mila prayed that Malachai was on his way. She fully lost consciousness, she doesn't know when she woke up, but the shower was running, and she felt very woozie and very sweaty, she looked for her phone, she couldn't find it, she slowly got up, she found a mess of blood on the bed, she had gotten her period the week prior, so it could not have been that, it took her moment.

"Oh my gosh, did he do that me." she whispered, shuddering. She heard the shower turn off the second she spotted her phone and shoes, despite the pain, and the fact that she was in her underwear, and felt a searing pain in her abdomen, she grabbed her items, a towel and ran out of the door. She quietly shut the door behind her.

"Mila, dear, come here, I need your help, oh wait your passed out." Nick chuckled to himself, unaware that in 2 short days he was going to be arrested.

Mila ran down the hallway, she undid her hair and used the hair elastic to tie up the towel. Mila ignored the pain, and she didn't realize the blood that was soaking through the towel. When she got to the elevator she pressed the button a million times, as she waited impatiently for the elevator she finally took a breath, she hadn't realized she wasn't breathing, she looked at her phone. 10 texts from her mom, and 17 missed calls from her, she just realized that her phone was on silent, she had 8 missed calls from Veronica, and 13 texts from her, Hiram ahd called 5 times and texted 8 times. She also had countless messages and calls from her friends, she was sadly surprised to see she had no response from Malachai. When the elevator doors opened, she rushed in, that was when panic had really settled in, in the elevator she started violently trembling but she was kind of happy to remember that she had left the bandage on her foot, it helped her move faster, but the pain in her abdomen hurt a lot. She clicked the button for the ground level, she hadn't even noticed what time it was, so she checked her phone, it said 10 am the next morning, she was supposed to be in class right now, and she missed Drama practice yesterday. As the doors opened she rushed into the lobby, there was a young boy working at the front desk, it was Melody's younger brother, Evan, he had just gone on the date with Tilly.

"Hey, Mila, right?" he asked suddenly.

"Um yep." she said disorientedly, she was still violently shaking.

"Woah, hang on are you okay?" he asked visibly concerned. Mila thought about nodding, she really did, but instead she broke down.

"No. He-he did things to me," her breathing was all messed up. "He drugged me."

"Is that blood?" he asked, she could only breath, not aware that she was still bleeding from last nights occurrences.

"Can you just call a cab, or my family." She sobbed a bit louder, she gave Evan the number, Hermione answered. Mila couldn't hear the other side of the conversation (but it went like this)

Hermione- Hello, Lodge residence.

Evan- Hello, this is Evan from the Four Seasons, Mila has just come downstairs can you come get her and take her to the hospital-

Hermione- Oh dear Jesus, what happened to my baby?

Evan- I will let her tell the story, just be prepared.

Hermione- I will be right there.

Line dead

Evan didn't ask Mila any questions, he got her a spare pair of work pants, she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself off. She examined herself, noticing bruises on her abdomen, wrists, and many hickeys on her neck, there was also what looked like rope burn on her wrists and ankles, there were also many marks on her inner thighs. She exited the washroom, Evan rubbed her back, making small circles, Mila was comforted by the silence in the room. The elevator doors opened with a ding, she heard the loud stomps in the foyer, she jumped, immediately knowing who it was, Evan had gotten the same idea so he stood in front of her.

"Mila, come out!" Nick called, evilly.

"Stay away from her, you monster." Evan yelled out. Nick's steps echoed, he just became visible. His hair was messy, his eyes were red, his hands were balled up, he looked tired. But he looked scary, Mila's breath hitched, she felt panicky. Her mother burst through the doors.

"Get the FUCK away from my daughter." She ran over to Mila.

"Mom." was all Mila could quietly cry out.

"Shhh baby don't say anything. It's okay, we're leaving," she embraced her daughter, not too tight, making sure to not hurt her anymore than she already was. "Thank you so much Evan," she pulled him close to her ear "entertain Nick for 2 more minutes, the cops are on their way."

"Thank you Miss Lodge, keep her safe." Hermione rushed Mila out of the hotel, she was hyperventilating now. Hermione put her in the passenger seat of her car. Hermione sped to the hotel. After several minutes of driving and Mila having a panic attack they arrived.

"Help. My daughter." Was all Hermione could say before they had Mila on a stretcher. 2 hours in the hospital, a bottle of anxiety medication and a rape diagnosis later Mila was in her bed, safe at home, or that was what she was told, but she didn't quite believe them. The doctor said she had, a minor concussion, vaginal, and anal trauma, and she had to go in next week for an ultrasound next week to see if any vital organs were damaged. Hermione didn't leave Mila's side for the next couple of days, nonstop Mila called Malachai but no answer, she wasn't mad at him but she was upset, at Nick, and the world, but she needed to talk to Malachai and get her feelings out there. Her head was pounding, the only time she was alone was when she went to the bathroom, but she always created more pain for her by procrastinating it, she was still peeing blood, it terrified her. She texted Malachai at least 3 times a day. Veronica was in and out of the room,she ate dinner with Mila, and Hiram he always talked about his day, and gave her a good morning and goodnight kiss.

* * *

(When Mila texted him)

Malachai looked at his phone. He saw he got a new text from Mila, he was still very upset, so he locked his phone away promising he wouldn't look at it for the rest of the week. If only he did.

Mila was getting insanely bored. Tilly and Ellie came and visited everyday after school. Vixens practice had been cancelled for that week and so was play rehearsals, Mila got sent a lot of things, flowers, teddy bears, cards. Mila didn't really like the attention though, she didn't want to be known as the girl who got raped. She was anxious about her arrival at school next Monday. She only had 2 more days to recover, Hermione had brought an older TV into Mila's room, Friday morning she turned on the news, the headline was 'Nick St Clair - Golden Boy, Arrested! Charged with sexual assault and possession of drugs.' Mila smiled softly to herself. At least she was getting some justice. She grabbed her phone and walked over to the bathroom, bracing herself for the blood. She did her business and looked at her phone. She was shocked to see Malachai had responded, after 4 days.

M3- R U OK

Mila- wow so now u decide to fucking answer. fuck you.

M3- What happened, meet me somewhere?

Mila- No I'm confined to my bed.

M3- Tell me babe.

Mila- u dont get to call me that

Malachai didn't reply to that, she knew she hurt him, but he wasn't there for her, he got mad at HER, he pushed HER. And yet he can't even look at a text.

* * *

Thanks for reading this was a very dark chapter and those who have continued reading thanks xx


	14. Chapter 13

Malachai called nonstop- she finally answered Sunday afternoon, when she was alone, Hiram was out, suing the St Clairs, Hermione was grocery shopping, after she was going out for lunch with Sierra McCoy and Veronica was with Archie.

"Yes Malachai." she said tiredly.

"What happened, I'm so fucking worried." he said, genuinley worried.

"Well St Clair drugged and raped me." she actually hadn't said the r word since the hospital and it made her very upset. Her shallow breaths, and sniffles were the only sound for a few moments. He was silent on the other line for a long time.

"I'm coming over, are you home alone?"

"Yes." was all she could reply before he hung up on her. 30 minutes later Malachai was there. She was laying in between his legs, he was playing with her hair.

"How long do we have?"

"An hour and a half." she replied lazily.

"Ok we'll make the best of it," He gave soft kisses on the top of her head. "I was so fucking worried, I will never hurt you like that again, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said quietly, "Nick used to say that after he would hit me or do other things." she shuddered at the thought of what he did. Thursday was not the first time she had been abused- sexually or physically by him. He used to get wasted, or high, sleep with another girl, hit Mila, and then apologize when he got sober enough say he would never do it again, he had sometimes touched her when she didn't want it but he had never raped her, last night Hiram and Mila had some one on one and he apologized. Back in New York when Mila would bring up what Nick did to her, Hiram would tell her to be a better girlfriend that the relationship the Lodges had with the St Clairs' was more important than her health.

"I will never hurt you," Malachai promised. Mila started silently crying. "Hey, hey, babe, it's ok, your safe now, his ass is rotting in jail." Malachai wiped the tears from Mila's eyes.

"You don't want me." she wept.

"What do you mean?" he asked "If I didn't want you anymore I wouldn't be here." He said, tilting her head towards him to wipe off her tears.

"We can't do stuff." she said.

"So, we can still make out. Right?" he asked.

"Yes, but I really like you and all you want to do is fuck." she spoke quietly, afraid to put herself out there.

"Princess, trust me, I'm good right here." he spoke, resting his head on hers. They were happy like that for a few minutes.

"Do you see this going anywhere?" she asked, regaining her confidence.

"100%" he spoke calmly. She turned herself over, wincing at the pain, she kissed him, It was sweet and chaste, she deepened it her tongue begging for entrance which he allowed. She pulled him on top of her, they developed a rhythm, he grabbed her hands and moved his up and down her arms before locking them on her wrists, she pushed him off of her, she started hyperventilating, tears spilled out of her eyes, she grabbed her puffer, a glass of water and a pill off of her dresser, she took a breath off her puffer, she held her breath for 10 seconds, she slowly breathed out, she then popped the pill and took a sip of water, she calmed herself down, and stopped crying. Malachai wasn't freaked out but he was scared, he made her like that, last time she loved when he grabbed her wrists but now she has PTSD, was he getting into too much?

"Sorry." she breathed out quietly. Instead of her breaths being short and shallow they were long and deep.

"Don't apologize, I should have thought before I even touched you." he said, he guided his hand out signalling for her to come and sit. She sat back down on the bed, she liked the different layers to Malachai, the flirt, the angry, and the sensitive, loving guy. He outstretched his legs, she laid in between them again. He gave her soft kisses from her earlobe, down to her collarbone. All she could do was softy moan, and keep her head tilted to the side. Malachai started to bite down on the soft flesh, causing her breath to hitch. He lived for when he took her breath away. She grabbed his hand and she just held it occasionally squeezing so that he knew he was getting to her.

"I would fuck you right now." she said in between her gasps. He quickly released his lips.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning her so that she was resting in between his legs, but sideways.

"While you were having your little moment, St Clair gave me so much bleeding down there it's enough for 3 of my periods," she stated lazily, he backed away at that. He was still internally blaming himself for not being there when Mila was at her most helpless point. "Now where were we?" a smirk appeared on her face, but Malachai didn't move. So instead she started kissing his neck. She was biting, sucking, nibbling at his throat. He pushed her away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seriously concerned.

"I am now that you are here," she spoke, a somber look spreading over her face. He moved her so that she was now straddling him. She kissed him on the lips, she pulled away and then kissed him again. This time she deepened the kiss. Normally she would have started grinding on him at this point, but since she was already in pain she was content with staying like this. They continued to make out for another half hour, until Mila pulled away. "We should talk." Mila admitted.

"That we should," he said.

"What are we?" she asked, looking away, in fear that she was going to get hurt by his answer.

"We are two people who really like each other, and are just taking things one day at a time." Malachai was already getting bored from the conversation, so he leaned forward, he started placing kisses on her neck, in no particular pattern, when she got used to what he was doing he bit down, not hard, but enough to leave a mark and for her to feel it. Mila wanted to continue the conversation but at the moment this was very important. She started lightly moaning, he continued doing this, changing his pace from dangerously slow, and so fast she couldn't feel it. His nips and bites were either hard enough to leave a mark, or they were so light he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. They were now dry humping, any rules Mila had set for herself, like the whole 'no grinding' rule went out the window. He was getting off on this too. He was about ready to release himself in his own pants, but he held on, and she was about to rip his clothes off, when something stopped her, she opened her eyes, and checked the time her parents were going to be home soon, but she didn't want Malachai to leave. She pulled away from him.

"My parents are going to be home soon." she said bashfully.

"Come to the warehouse." he said honestly.

"I can't just leave here, my parents would kill me." she stated, even though she desperately wanted to be alone with him.

"We'll sneak out, I'll hide in your closet and the when your parents say goodnight to you. We will go once we for sure hear their door close, and then in the morning you can text them and say you wanted to meet your teachers early to see if there is any work for you to catch up on."

"You are a genius." she said in awe.

"A hot genius I hope." he said smirking.

"The hottest." she assured him as she kissed his jawline. He groaned.

"Ugh you're killing me, babe."

"This is all we can do for the next two weeks." she explained, planting firm, seductive kisses on his jawline.

"You're such a fucking tease." he groaned. She backed away.

"And there is nothing wrong with that. Also, to celebrate me getting my stitches out I was thinking we could go up to the family cabin, or as me and Veronica called it Lodge Lodge." he smiled at the childhood nickname of the family cottage.

"Will anyone else be there?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I fucking wonder," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Just me, you a four day weekend."

"Four days?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have the Friday and the Monday off," she explained. "The doctor will probably tell me to be nice and slow with the whole sexual activities, but I'm not into that." she smirked.

"Wow I would love to meet that girl who likes to take it fast paced." he matched her sarcastic tone from earlier.

"Bitch please, we had sex the second time we met eachother." she quipped at him. He didn't answer instead he tore her shirt off.

"What? You never said I couldn't do anything hips and above." he said harmlessly.

"No, please don't do that." she cried out, but it had been too late, he saw the bruises, hickeys, and the nail marks.

"Did that sick bastard do that to you?" she was weeping now, the anger in his voice was very genuine but it still scared her. All she could do was nod. He put her top back on for her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she said, holding him.

"No I'm sorry I took your shirt off without asking and I hope that sick pervert Nick St Clair is rotting in a jail cell." he admitted.

"How about we just keep doing what we were doing." she said. She pulled his face towards hers, their lips reunited, it was like they hadn't been together in an eternity. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard the door open.

"Mija I'm home." Hiram called out.

"Quickly go in the closet," she whispered to him. Malachai quietly opened the closet door and closed it behind him. There was a knocking at her door. She pulled her hair into a ponytail so that it didn't look like she was kissing someone for an hour. "Come on in." she called out.

"Hi, Mija, guess what." Hiram said, sitting on her bed.

"You sued the St Clairs?" she guessed.

"That's right, 3 million dollars and we are still doing business, and Nick is going to Sweden for a boarding school program for 'troubled boys' I'm putting $500,000 into your bank account and then the other $2.5 will be going in a trust you will have access to in 2 years, when your 18." Hiram concluded. In the closet Malachai's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard how much money Mila was getting out of that spoiled brat.

"What's for dinner?" Mila asked.

"Well, your mother and I want to go out together, since we were supposed to go to the cabin but we are staying here to be with you." he said.

"Great. I get to fend for myself," Hiram chuckled at that "where are you going for dinner?" she asked.

"It's a new one in Greendale, its called L'Arpège it's very fancy and very expensive, we have a six course meal booked so we probably won't get home until very late. Your mother just got home so we are going to get ready, it is on the other side of Greendale, so about an hours drive."

"See you later dad." Mila gave him a kiss on the cheek, this night was turning out to be better than expected. After Hiram left the room Malachai exited the closet.

"Holy shit $3 mil!" He exclaimed.

"What time do you want to leave?" she ignored his comment about the money.

"After we see their car leave," Malachai answered. He sat down on the bed. "Wanna know what I am gonna do with you when we get into my room?"

"What?" she asked playfully biting her bottom lip.

"I'll show you. First I'll do this," he flipped her so she was straddling him. "And then I'll just," he placed 3 kisses trailing down her neck. She threw her head back, all he did was kiss her 3 times and she was already trembling. "And then I will," he started nibbling her earlobe, it took no time at all for her to start panting. "But tonight I will do it so well, you'll scream." he stated.

"Promise?" she asked him.

"Promise." he assured her. They cuddled, for awhile, she was in between his legs, but then they switched to spooning, Mila was the little spoon, Malachai gave her tender kisses down the nape of her neck. She sighed contently.

"Bye Mija." Hiram called out.

"Bye Love!" Hermione called out.

"Have fun you guys!" Mila called, "but not too much!" she added. Malachai chuckled after 5 minutes of staying in that position they got up.

"You will need a bag." Malachai reminded her.

"Oh ya," she grabbed her Kanken, she grabbed all of her daily makeup, and then she went into the bathroom to grab her toiletries and her skincare, Malachai just stood in the room. She walked into the closet, this time he followed, she first grabbed, socks, a black lacy thong with a matching bra, she grabbed a pair of deep purple converse. She grabbed a dark purple hoodie, then some black jeans, no rips. She grabbed some pyjamas, she grabbed black and rose gold, silk camisole and shorts set. She threw all of it in her bag, grabbing her hairbrush and throwing that in. "Let's go." she sauntered out of her room, Malachai grabbed her waist.

"Your forgetting something." he pointed to his lips, she smiled and rolled her eyes. She stood on her tippy toes, he bent down, she only gave him a little, peck on the lips.

"That's all you get… for now." she turned away.

In the truck they didn't speak, they held hands, Mila was talking to Tilly about what to wear on her and Evan's second date. 'Come over.' Tilly texted, Mila had to lie, 'sorry can't leave my bed, just wear those plaid pants, combat boots with that black crop top.' she replied


	15. Chapter 14

Malachai and Mila entered the House of the Dead. It was exactly how she remembered it, except this time it was darker.

"Dinner?" Malachai asked her.

"Takeout?" she proposed. Malachai nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

"Pops?" he asked, she nodded her head.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she walked away as he started making the order. She entered the master bedroom, she set her bag on the ground, she entered the large bathroom. "Holy shit." her jaw dropped. There was a large shower, lined with marble backsplash, the sink was a large barn sink with silver fixtures. She finished up her business, the bleeding had stopped, she just had to be careful around the stitches. She washed her hands. She opened the door, Malachai was on the bed. He had taken off his shirt and jacket and was just wearing his ripped jeans. He looked over and smirked at her.

"Come join me." he said. She got up on the bed, smirking at him, instead of her climbing on him she just laid beside him, she turned on her side and hooked her leg with his. She was tracing circles around his chest. He sighed.

"Yes." she said picking up his queue.

"I hate this."

"What?" she said, starting to get alarmed.

"This. why are your lips not on mine?" he teased.

"That is not how you ask." she stood her ground.

"Babe, kiss me, I miss it," he smirked at her. She tilted her head and leaned forwards, their lips met in an already steamy kiss, his tongue begged for entrance, which she allowed. She climbed on top of him. Deepening the kiss, she moaned into his mouth, she forgot that here she could be as loud as she wanted. He pulled away. "I. Want. To. Hear. You. Scream." he said firmly. All she did was nod her head, she went back to kissing him, picking up from where they left off. He started grinding on her core. She was dripping, heat was radiating off of her, but they had promised sex was off the table. He moved his head over to her jawline, giving sloppy kisses, she was moaning loud, he was getting off just on how loud she was. She was gasping, her breath hitched. She hadn't really gone this long without having (pleasurable) sex, it had been about 2 weeks, and then with the extra 2 weeks it will have been a month. Mila was thinking about her first time she had sex. She was 14 in the bathroom of the Radio City Music Hall, it was in the family washroom, with St Clair. The memory was plaguing her mind. After she lost her virginity it was constant sex with her and Nick. She slowed down with Malachai, she didn't want their sex lives getting plagued by Nick St Clair, her real life was enough. Malachai continued kissing her neck, giving her marks near her collarbone. She pulled away, Malachai released a throaty groan.

"Should we go and get our dinner?" Mila asked, pushing off of him and laying beside him, hooking her leg like how it was before. She thought she was hiding the pain rather well but Malachai could see right through her. Memories from that night intruded into Mila's mind, the way he slapped, her the way he was grunting, it was animalistic. The way he ploughed into her, the way he threatened her.

'I will kill you if you tell anyone.' 'You're such a slut.' 'Dirty whore, your boyfriend's not gonna want you after this.' 'Daddy's not here to save you this time.' Mila knew that he did more to her, but she couldn't clearly remember.

"What's wrong?" Malachai asked.

"Nothing, just hungry I guess." she mumbled.

"You've looked like a lost puppy since we got here. Have you been thinking of him?" he questioned.

"I guess, can we just go for the drive. We could even go to Lover's Lane." she said, changing the subject."

"Yes, just remember if you want to talk I'm here." he assured her. Malachai got off the bed, he put on his leather jacket, and then grabbed Mila's hand, it was a sudden movement, she was proud of herself for not flinching. He led her off of the bed and into the hallway, they put on their shoes, and walked to the truck, hand in hand but silent.

"What did you get us?" she asked.

"BLT burger and sweet potato fries for you, and a double burger with cheese with regular fries for me. Oh, I also got you an Iced Tea, and a slice of cherry pie." he said.

"How did you know?" she asked, blushing.

"I asked Pop's for your regular." he admitted. It didn't occur to either of them that Pop's now knows that they are seeing each other. The truck was only one row of seats in the front so she moved into the middle seat, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. After gaining the confidence she moved her hand to his thigh, and then deeper in until she was touching his member, it was getting harder, and then she started palming it, through his jeans.

"Babe," he grunted "don't I'm driving." she blatantly ignored him, and started kissing his neck. He was groaning. Until she just stopped.

"Haha." she giggled. They arrived at Pops and grabbed their food.

"Mila, stay back a second." Pops said after Malachai had already walked out with both food bags.

"Yes Pop?" she asked.

"Are you sure that you really want to be with him. Especially after what happened just last week." Pop's said. Thankfully, the restaurant was empty, a rare sight on a Sunday evening.

"Pop. I'm fine. He treats me amazingly, and if anything he's more understanding about last week than anyone I know." she gushed.

"Okay. As long as you're being safe."

"Of course." she blushed.

"Do your parents know?" he asked.

"No. And please don't tell them." she pleaded.

"You're lucky your my favourite." he sighed.

"Thanks! Bye Pops!' she yelled as she left the building. She hopped in the truck, Malachai was eating some fries.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nunya business." she said, stealing a fry. Malachai didn't answer, instead he started driving to the lookout. Malachai grabbed her hand. Small gestures like that made her happy. She gave his hand a light squeeze, moments later he returned the squeeze. He turned onto the windy road that took you to Lover's Lane. As soon as they parked Mila straddled him, it wasn't very comfortable for her but she felt Malachai harden as soon as she sat upon him. She started rocking her hips, she teased him, fluttered her lips on his neck, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Earlier you told me you were going to make me scream. Does the offer still stand?" she asked seductively while batting her eyelashes. He pushed her ear to his lips.

"I said in my bedroom, we are in my truck." he said huskily. She groaned. She continued to grind upon him, she trailed soft kisses down his neck, until she started nibbling. He groaned, he put his hands on her hips, he lightly traced patterns, he could feel where the swelling was, all the bumps, bruises, it infuriated him. He continued tracing little circles, but he almost had to stop and start touching her right there. He pulled away.

"Who is taking you to your appointment Wednesday?" Malachai asked.

"I think I'm walking, my mom and dad have decided to go to the cabin this week, they saw that I was better and work is 'stressful' for them at the moment. I got the text from my dad like an hour ago." she explained.

"So you can stay another night?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It depends, will you be good?" she teased.

"I don't know, depends on how you treat me." he purred. He connected his lips with her neck, immediately she gasped. After a few minutes of that she started rocking her hips again, hermione had texted her to take it easy, she knew she still had the minor concussion but it felt fine and she was in a great place right now. She thrusted her hips against him, he groaned, returning the action. She was pushing into him, her hands were in his hair, he moved his to her ass, he was kneading, palming and squeezing her ass. She moaned, pulling away and letting everything out.

"Ok, you're gonna make me fucking cum." she got off of him, sliding into the seat, she was tracing circles on his abs as he finished his dinner.

"Are you gonna eat?" he asked.

"Not really hungry," she replied. "Got everything I want to eat right here." she nibbled on his ear. He let out a soft sigh. He continued eating, Mila admired the view and answered people's texts, Malachai was looking over her shoulder.

"Who the fuck is Trev Brown?" Malachai asked-yelled.

"A guy I'm friends with." she stated lazily.

"Well what do you guys talk about?" he asked in an outrageous tone.

"School, my friend Ellie," she exclaimed. "Calm your tits."

"I'll calm yours," he flirtatiously said. She let out a loud hmph. He finished his burger. "wanna go?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied. Malachai pulled out of the narrow road. They were holding hands, Mila had her head resting on his shoulder. He expertly drove through the winding roads of the Southside. When they arrived at the House of the Dead Malachai got a text.

Unknown- I C U

* * *

Thanks for reading xx-

I'm going to see Frozen 2 tmrw night!


	16. Chapter 15

Mila and Malachai sat on his bed, she ate her burger and he was talking to people on the phone about the text message.

"What do you mean?" Malachai screamed into his phone, hanging up. He exhaled loudly. Mila took that queue to get off the bed. She started kissing his jawline, she was on her very tippy toes. He grabbed her waist, and gave it a firm squeeze. Mila pulled back.

"What was that about?" she said interlocking her fingers behind his neck.

"They can't track the number since this is a burner phone." he huffed out. She didn't answer instead she gave him a chaste kiss, he was visibly upset and he was happy being the dominant one, so she let him take the lead. He deepened the kiss, he was careful with her, like she was a delicate flower, he rested his hands on her waist, rubbing them up and down to her ass, giving her chills, their tongues were battling for dominance, she won, or he let her, either way she was flicking her tongue on the tip of his, he swirled his tongue around hers, surprising her so that he regained dominance. He moved his hands to underneath her ass, he lifted her up, she linked her legs around his waist, while kissing her he moved over to the bed, he pinned her down. Her breath hitched, not in a good way, she immediately dropped her hands and pushed herself away from him. He backed away.

"Sorry." she mumbled from the corner of the bed, her breathing was fast and uneven.

"What just happened?" he asked, climbing on the bed to join her.

"Sometimes I just get flashbacks of _him_," she admitted, "it's not always something I remember, I have a hard time distincting if it's him or not. On me." she shuddered out. He was on the other side of the bed, fidgeting with his hands.

"It's fine, I got you, your safe with me." Malachai grabbed her hand. They were silent.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" she asked, tracing circles on the flesh between his index finger and thumb.

"Not seriously, there have been flings, too many to count," he boasted "but none the way I feel about you," she blushed. "What about you?"

"Oh yes, him, a few other guys, and then hookups at parties." she stated.

"Woah, so we're both experienced." he chuckled.

"How many people would you say you've been with?" she asked, interrogating him even more.

"Um, over 13. What about you?" he asked.

"Easily over 15." she said cockily.

"Really?" He said astonished. They were silent for a few moments.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:30. Why is it your bedtime?" he joked.

"No just wondering. Are you sure your okay with me being like this?" Mila asked bashfully.

"Like what? Your being your unique little self." He said playfully. She rolled her eyes at his comment. Instead of replying she crawled over to him. He gave her a pointed look, his eyes were hooded over, his head was angled down. She took off her shirt, revealing a deep red lace bra.

"I do believe you promised me something." she spoke in a low, sultry tone. She moved towards him. He grabbed her ass and set her on him, so she was straddling him. He placed 3 open-mouthed kisses on her throat, and then started nibbling on her earlobe, she threw her head back so he had better access, he kissed her down her neck to the valley in between her breasts, she was moaning and panting, writhing under his touch. He smirked inside his head, no one had ever made her feel like this, without their dicks inside her.

"Mala- Mala- Malachai," she stuttered, "I'm gonna."

"Don't come yet babe." he instructed, Mila was almost screaming, Malachai's name was rolling off her lips along with many, many, curse words. He had taken off her bra and was now lightly nipping at the soft flesh of her breasts, he was leaving marks, she was gripping his back, digging her nails into his muscular, tan skin. They were both leaving marks on eachother.

"Malachai, I can't." she breathed out.

"I know baby, just one minute." he dipped his hand in her pants. She immediately got off her high of ecstasy.

"No, the stitches." she moaned. He mumbled 'oh yeah' and continued kissing her. She came in her pants and felt disgusting after, but hey it felt great, Malachai continued kissing her down, trailing down her stomach. She pulled away.

"Do you wanna shower first?" he asked.

"Sure." she said sighing out, she felt disgusting and happy at once. Mila grabbed her discarded bra and shirt, she threw the shirt on. She grabbed her bag and turned on the shower, she wanted a hot, hot shower. First she grabbed a makeup wipe and took off her makeup. She stripped starting with her pants, then removing the sticky mess that was her underwear, she grimaced at the feeling of it, she rinsed them with water and put them in a small pouch in her bag, she peeled back her shirt, and took her hair out of the high ponytail, some girls said that pulling was the best feeling, Mila couldn't disagree less, it hurts her scalp so much. She grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and bodywash that she brought with her, she hopped into the hot shower, gasping as the scalding water touched her tight, taut and tan abs. She let her entire body soak, she then lathered her body with her orange ginger soap. She lathered every inch of her body. She then scrubbed ever inch with a loofa, when she got to the stitches she arched her bad and let the water cleanse the sensitive area. She rinsed the soap on herself off, she scrubbed her hair with her coconut shampoo, her nails scratched at her scalp, she sighed at the contact. Mila rinsed her hair, gasping at the scalding water atop her head. She moved onto the coconut conditioner. She let the conditioner set in her hair as she shaved her legs and armpits, ensuring her hair would smell like coconuts. She rinsed out her hair. She turned the water off, she felt her nipples harden as the cool air touched her boobs when she walked out of the showers glass door. She toweled off her body. She grabbed all of the skincare she packed, he cleanser, exfoliator, toner, and her moisturizers, plus her 3 serums. She applied it all in 10 minutes. She put on her, black, pink, and rose gold plaid PJ set. She packed away all of her stuff and tucked it away in the corner of the room. She walked out, suddenly feeling self conscious of her bare face. She had her hairbrush in her one hand, along with an elastic. Malachai was lying on his bed scrolling through his phone, he looked at her, with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Hey." she said awkwardly.

"Hey, how was the shower?" he asked, immediately removing the tension.

"Really fucking hot." she sighed, beaming as her eyes met his. He chuckled and gave her a smirk. She climbed into the bed and started brushing her long hair. She pulled it back and up into a messy bun, tied up by a black, velvet scrunchie. Malachai put his arm around her waist, and pulled her towards him. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She turned herself over, she kissed him, on his lips, he pulled her closer and she took it one step further, she straddled him, deepening the kiss. She ran her hair through his dark hair. Her hands traveled lower, down to his shoulders, she gripped them and started grinding her hot core against him. He groaned.

"Princess, I gotta go shower." He pushed her off of him.

"Fine but after this if you think your getting anymore action you're crazy." she rolled her eyes to add to the statement, when really the only reason she was saying this was because she was tired. Mila curled up in a little ball under the covers of Malachai's bed. She turned on his TV and scrolled through the channels. FRIENDS was one which was one of her favourites. She watched one full episode before drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, I was suffering from a huge writers block, I also wrote a new Choni fic, Wake Me Up Before You Leave, so if you wanted to check that out that would be amazing!

Thanks! xx


End file.
